


[podfic] Retail Therapy

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily-centric, Gen, Podfic, Shopping, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Five things Cass buys with the credit card Bruce gives her.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Alfred Pennyworth, Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Retail Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retail Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616468) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Batfamily-centric, Five Times Fic, Shopping

 **Length:** 00:36:05  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(DCU\)%20_Retail%20Therapy_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0509.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
